


Coming Home

by holy_kami



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Felix Takes Matters Into His Own Hands, M/M, Modern AU, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sylvain Is A Distraction, Sylvain and Felix Are Married, The Tie Stays On, lots of swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:06:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23385697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holy_kami/pseuds/holy_kami
Summary: Sylvain is the best distraction Felix didn't ask for, but he might as well make the most of the situation.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TwilightAF](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwilightAF/gifts), [NyxAF](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxAF/gifts).



> All my thanks and love to TwilightAF and NyxAF for not only inspiring me to write this not even 24 hours ago, but also reading and providing amazing commentary to make sure it was perfect <3 You guys are the best and this is for you!

“Hey honey, I’m home!”

Felix looked up from his desk by the window and peered at his husband from over the rims of his glasses. Sylvain’s red hair was tousled from the wind and he wore his usual cocky smirk as he leaned against the doorframe of Felix’s office. He narrowed his eyes at him and set his mouth in a thin line although it seemed to do nothing to dampen Sylvain’s apparent good mood. He strode further into Felix’s office, loosening the collar of his shirt and navy-blue tie. Felix remembered purchasing it as a gift for him some years before, though he couldn’t recall seeing him wear it often. He tended to gravitate more toward bold reds and golds. 

“Don’t call me that,” Felix grunted, turning back to the computer screen. He still had work to do before he could log off feeling satisfied that Monday morning wasn’t going to be a complete shitstorm. “And don’t bother me. I still have work to do.”

“But it’s Friday,” Sylvain whined, coming to stand behind his chair and wrapping his arms around Felix from behind it. “You can’t tell me you’re going to work late on a Friday darling.”

“The hell is wrong with you today?” Felix snapped. “Stop with the names already. Yes, I _am_ working late. These spreadsheets need to be done by end of day Monday, and they’re a pain in the ass.”

“End of day?” Sylvain repeated in the same whiny voice. He slid his hand down the front of Felix’s shirt and fiddled with the topmost button. “You’ve got lots of time then. Do it on Monday morning.”

“If I leave this shit to Monday, it’s going to be even _more_ of a pain in the ass,” Felix grunted, swatting rather uselessly at Sylvain’s hand. “Much like you are right now, in fact.”

“I thought you liked me in your ass,” Sylvain replied much too cheerfully. He moved on to the second button and unhooked that too. 

“Fuck off,” Felix said irritably. “You know that’s not what I meant.”

This was practically a ritual at this point. Sylvain would come home from the office in his fitted blazer and tie, a goofy grin on his handsome face and twinkle in his eye. Felix hated it when he did that; it was horribly distracting when he very much needed to focus. He slid one hand down Felix’s shirt and twisted his nipple between two strong fingers while his other hand steadily continued downward and loosened a third button. Felix resisted the urge to moan, knowing full well that was exactly what Sylvain wanted to hear. 

“Are you _sure_ it can’t wait until Monday, baby-cakes?” Sylvain asked, trailing light kisses along Felix’s neck, red stubble scratching lightly in his wake. He was reaching for his crotch now and fumbling slightly with the zipper. Felix couldn’t hold back the moan this time. 

“For the last fucking time,” he said hoarsely, swivelling the chair with such force that Sylvain was shoved backwards. “Enough of your distractions and your pet names. I’m busy.”

“I can see that,” Sylvain said smugly with a pointed glance at Felix’s erection. He came closer and kissed the other side of his neck, sucking gently at his skin and slipping a hand into the waistband of Felix’s boxers. “You’re busy with _me._ ”

Felix felt his mind go curiously blank as Sylvain’s hand slipped around his cock and his teeth bit gently into skin. His hips bucked forward into the other man’s hand, unable to stop the moan escaping from the back of his throat. He _wanted_ Sylvain, wanted him more than he cared to admit now that he’d spent the last five minutes telling him to fuck off so he could finish some spreadsheets that no longer seemed very important. Confessing that to Sylvain was exactly what he wanted, of course; he loved making Felix turn his full focus on him because he was an attention whore at heart. After a long day at work where all the women seemed to do nothing but shower attention on him—if Sylvain’s wild stories could be believed—he still came home wanting to call Felix by stupid pet names and tease him until he broke.

“Enough,” Felix whispered in a low, husky voice. He grabbed Sylvain by the tie and pulled him roughly down to his knees. “If you’re going to insist on being a complete distraction to my work, at _least_ make it worth my while to indulge you.”

With one hand still firmly clutched around Sylvain’s tie, Felix pulled his boxers down just enough so that his erection filled the space between them. He shifted until the tip brushed Sylvain’s soft lips and moaned more loudly as the other man eagerly took his cock into his mouth. He stroked Felix’s shaft with his tongue, long and slow, his brown eyes as smug as they always were even while he knelt between Felix’s open legs. He felt the blood rush to his cheeks the longer Sylvain held his gaze, as if daring him to deny that he was enjoying this or that he hadn’t imagined how much more _fun_ it would be to fuck instead of work. 

Sylvain’s hands were pulling Felix’s pants and underwear down his legs now. He moaned deeply when Felix jerked on the tie and pulled him closer, forcing his cock deeper into Sylvain’s throat. His smug eyes looked almost pleading now. Felix smirked at him, amber eyes flashing dangerously. 

“You really _do_ love sucking my dick, don’t you?” he murmured conversationally, running a hand through his red hair and tightening his fingers in a fistful of it. Sylvain nodded eagerly, his puppy dog eyes wide and honest. He could lie his way through almost anything. He couldn’t, however, lie about how much he enjoyed it when he had Felix’s cock inside him. “Keep going, then. Suck me until I tell you to stop.”

“Mmm…” Sylvain moaned in response, closing his eyes briefly and increasing the urgency with which he sucked. Felix felt one of Sylvain’s hands reach up to stroke his balls as his teeth raked across the ridge of at the tip of penis, eliciting a long, languorous moan from somewhere deep inside his throat. Felix tipped his head back against the leather chair and closed his eyes, losing himself in the warmth of Sylvain’s mouth.

“That’s good,” Felix managed between gasps of pleasure. He could feel Sylvain’s sucking become more desperate, could feel the way his movements became jerkier as he used his other hand to stroke his own dick. “You’re doing so well, _sweetheart._ ”

He could tell that Sylvain liked the way he spoke to him because he gripped Felix’s balls harder with his fingers and moaned when Felix rolled his hips forward. His cock slipped further into Sylvain’s throat again. It was so nice to see Sylvain on his knees, his eyes begging Felix to fuck him and being able to deny him the pleasure of it. He’d done as much to Felix many times before, always taking great pleasure in holding Felix back from coming as he reached his peak, teasing Felix with his cock but not fucking him until Sylvain wasn’t able to deny _himself_ any longer.

“I think it’s time you get naked,” Felix said slowly, pushing the chair back with his feet and pulling his dick out of Sylvain’s mouth. It dripped with a mixture of saliva and precum, and Sylvain eyed it hungrily even as he gasped to regain his breath. “No, leave the tie. Your shirt and your pants. Get them off.”

Sylvain shrugged out of the tan blazer easily and undid each button of his shirt with trembling fingers. Felix licked his lips as the other man slid the collar out from under the tie and tossed the shirt aside, not bothering to disguise the way he stared at Sylvain’s nipples. He stood unsteadily before Felix, who still held the tie loosely in one hand, and slid his pants and underwear down his legs. His cock was hard and dripping with desire, and Felix was hard-pressed to not give in to the temptation to kiss the tip, dotting his lips with Sylvain’s wetness. 

“Are you going to fuck me now?” Sylvain asked in a voice quivering with undisguised desire. The smug look was back in his eyes now. “Or are you going to let me have my fun with you?”

“I’m not done with you yet,” Felix replied lazily, one hand stroking his dick and the other tightening around the tie. His heart was racing in his chest. “On your knees. I want to see your ass in the air in front of me.”

Sylvain stepped closer to him instead, one hand reaching out to pull the remaining buttons on Felix’s own shirt loose and the other reaching up around his head to pull out the tie holding his long hair back in a no-nonsense tail. “I didn’t realize how much you enjoyed being in control,” he whispered against Felix’s ear. “But I’m ready to play with _you_ now, dearest. You’ve had your fun.”

“I said,” Felix snapped, standing suddenly and yanking the tie downward. “Get on your fucking knees.”

Sylvain yelped. It was a sweet sound to Felix’s ears. 

“That’s better,” Felix whispered silkily, carelessly tossing his own shirt into a corner of the room. Slowly, he circled around him until he came to stand behind the man on the floor. He held the tie like a leash, pulling Sylvain’s face upward. “That wasn’t so difficult, right?”

He slapped Sylvain’s ass hard with one hand. The redhead cried out with a mix of pleasure and pain. Felix smacked him again. 

“Fuck,” Sylvain groaned. 

“I know you want me to fuck you,” Felix murmured, settling himself behind Sylvain’s ass and reaching his free hand down to stroke him back to full hardness. “But let’s not rush this, shall we? 

He lowered himself between Sylvain’s legs and rubbed his cock against the redhead’s with renewed urgency as the other man became hard in Felix’s hand again. He _did_ want to fuck Sylvain. He wanted to shove his dick into Sylvain’s tight ass until he was covered to the hilt. Felix needed to resist that urge for now, though, if he intended to savour this moment. Instead, he leaned forward and pressed his lips against Sylvain’s neck, biting into his skin and leaving angry red marks behind. Sylvain gasped with each peck of Felix’s lips, punctuating each love-bite with a thrust of his hips. 

“Felix,” he gasped, falling forward and bracing himself with his arms against the carpet. “ _Felix!_ ”

“That’s my name, _sweetpea,_ ” Felix agreed. He licked the tips of Sylvain’s ears. “Tell me what you want.”

“You…cruel bastard,” Sylvain moaned, although there was no real acid in the words. He sounded desperate for release. “You know what I want.”

“I want to hear you _say_ it,” Felix clarified helpfully. He smacked Sylvain’s ass once more for emphasis. “ _Beg_ me for what you want, and I’ll consider it.”

“Fuck me,” Sylvain begged. “Please, _fuck me._ ”

Felix trailed light, tender kisses down Sylvain’s spine as the chorus of _fuck me, please, fuck me, fuck me oh please fuck me_ grew in intensity. He was right, of course; Felix _was_ being cruel to make him wait for this. It was, perhaps, not so bad that Sylvain was too far gone with desire to realize that the waiting was equally difficult for Felix himself. His cock was _so_ hard and still so slick from Sylvain’s mouth. He could imagine how nice it would feel to be enveloped inside Sylvain, to let himself climax in rhythm with Sylvain’s desire. He knew Sylvain’s body as intimately as his own. He knew exactly how wonderful it would feel.

“Very well,” Felix grunted, dropping the tie and standing up to his full height. His legs were still unsteady, but he had a need to satisfy. “You stay right there, and I’ll make this worth _all_ the waiting.”

He strode over to his work desk, stroking his dick with one hand and fumbling through the topmost drawer with the other for the bottle of lube he kept on hand for occasions just like this one. It wasn’t the first time that Sylvain had come into his office radiating desire and convincing Felix to fuck with kisses and blowjobs and all manner of other toys and teasing. Sylvain’s tactics worked far more often than Felix would acknowledge, and as such, he had long since learned to be prepared. Sylvain was, all things considered, an incredibly difficult man to resist. 

“You’re a good boy,” Felix said smoothly, tipping Sylvain’s chin up and pushing the tip of his cock against his lips. The other man sucked him eagerly, watching Felix uncap the bottle in his hand with wide, lustful eyes. “Suck me again and then I’ll give you a fucking that you’ll _never_ forget.”

It didn’t take very long for Felix to become fully hard again in Sylvain’s mouth. He pulled out before he could climax too early and give Sylvain the satisfaction of knowing he couldn’t hold himself back long enough to make good on his word. The other man panted on all fours in front of him, saying nothing, waiting only for Felix to move behind him again with a careless grace. He spread the cool gel around Sylvain’s hole and a little along his own cock for good measure. The little bottle fell onto the rug unceremoniously as Felix gripped both sides of Sylvain’s ass and slid neatly inside him.

“Fuck,” Felix moaned, sliding in and out with slow, steady thrusts. “ _Fuck._ ”

“ _Fuck,_ ” Sylvain echoed fervently, moving his hips in time with Felix’s movements. “Fuck me hard, Felix.”

He began to thrust more deeply into Sylvain, losing himself in the warmth surrounding his too-hard cock. Felix wasn’t sure what he liked better: Sylvain’s mouth around his dick, sucking him slowly and eagerly while he gazed up into Felix’s face with wide eyes or Sylvain’s ass around his dick, tightening around him with each thrust and crying out with desire for _more, more, more, harder, harder, fuck me harder._ He leaned further over Sylvain to leave long, painful kisses behind his ears, bucking his hips against him with mounting force. He enjoyed hearing Sylvain moan his name like this.

“You like this, don’t you _babe?_ ” Felix whispered against his ear. “Are you ready for me to come now and fill your ass? Is that what you want?”

“ _Yes,_ ” Sylvain begged as they thrust faster against each other. “Oh, fuck me Felix, I want to feel you come inside me, fill me up, please, I _need_ you…”

Felix didn’t hear the rest of what he said. He moaned loudly as he climaxed, releasing his load into the man beneath him with unbridled pleasure. He could feel Sylvain stiffen beneath him as he came, warm seed dripping around his cock and leaking out of Sylvain’s ass as he slowly pulled himself out. He was panting from the exertion of pleasing himself with Sylvain’s body, his mind having gone blank again in the aftermath of desire. Felix felt his knees buckle under him and he fell onto the floor beside Sylvain in a useless heap. Sylvain grinned at him. 

“That was amazing,” Sylvain murmured, reaching out to stroke Felix’s cheek with the tips of his fingers. He brushed a strand of long, dark hair behind his ear. “You did well, love.”

“Don’t…don’t call me that,” Felix muttered as his breathing slowly began to return to normal. 

“Oh, sweetie,” Sylvain whispered, shifting closer to where Felix lay and kissing his forehead. “Don’t pretend you don’t enjoy it. You can’t fool me.” He paused to press his lips against Felix’s, his tongue poking in easily and exploring the inside of his mouth just as he had done thousands of times before. Sylvain never tired of kissing him like this and Felix never tired of _being_ kissed. “But now it’s _my_ turn to have some fun with _you._ ”

Felix lifted his head to glare reproachfully at his husband, but he lacked the energy to resist the way Sylvain’s hand wove through his loose hair and pulled his face closer for another sensuous kiss. It felt wonderful to be wanted like this, to be desired. Felix leaned into the kiss eagerly, gently biting Sylvain’s lip as they lay tangled together on the floor.

“I’m sick of this carpet,” Sylvain announced suddenly, pulling away mid-kiss and smiling mischievously down at Felix. He took the loose tie from around his neck and looped it around Felix’s instead. “Come on kitten, follow me to somewhere more…comfortable.”

“Kitten?” Felix sputtered as Sylvain stood in one, fluid motion and tugged firmly on the tie. 

“You heard me,” Sylvain murmured softly against Felix’s ear. His skin prickled with desire at the gentle command in Sylvain’s voice. “I told you to follow me.”

He walked forward without another word, pulling Felix along in his wake. He _hated_ pet-names, but Sylvain insisted on using them all the time probably because he knew Felix despised them. Nevertheless, Felix followed Sylvain meekly out of the room and down the hall to their bedroom where the evening sunlight filtered in from the open window across the bed. Sylvain led him there wordlessly, a smug grin across his handsome face as he pulled forcefully on the tie around Felix’s slim neck. He gestured toward the bed and Felix knew better than to argue the matter. He clambered onto the quilt, not quite stifling a sigh of pleasure to feel the soft fabric against his skin. 

“There’s a good kitten,” Sylvain said sweetly. He followed him onto the bed and settled himself against an absurd amount of pillows, beckoning Felix closer with one hand. 

Felix felt the tie tighten around his neck and he moved automatically toward Sylvain, feeling the heat rising in his blood once more. He moved onto Sylvain’s lap and felt the other man lean against his neck, leaving a trail of rough kisses along his collarbone and his free hand cupping Felix’s ass in place. Felix whimpered almost involuntarily the longer Sylvain took to kiss him, trailing red marks like little butterflies along his skin. He didn’t have the energy to take control of the situation back now, and a part of him longed for Sylvain to use him as he had done before.

“Not so fast,” Sylvain finally said, as if any of what they had done so far had happened quickly. “I can’t fuck you the way you want yet. Use your mouth to help me, why don’t you kitten?”

Sylvain’s cock was slightly limp, but Felix grabbed it with both hands eagerly, choosing to ignore the name-calling. He didn’t like it, of course, but he _did_ like Sylvain’s dick and he _did_ want to feel it inside him, so he decided to let it pass this time. He gave it several strong strokes, up and down until it began to harden properly again before he slipped his mouth around it, whimpering as Sylvain’s girth filled him. He slid his tongue along the length of Sylvain’s penis, twirling it around the tip and swallowing the precum as if it was the only thing he had ever desired in his life. He could feel Sylvain thrusting deeper into his mouth, fucking Felix’s face as though he wanted nothing more than to feel his shaft reach the deepest parts of Felix’s throat.

“T-that’s good,” Sylvain moaned, bucking his hips faster. Felix clutched his thighs desperately to keep his dick in his mouth, no longer concerned how loudly he was whining for more. He knew his eyes reflected his desire and Sylvain patted his head affectionately. “Good kitten, I love watching you suck me off like this. You’re so fucking good with your tongue.”

Felix wasn’t a cat, but he made a sound in the back of his throat that was not unlike a purr of pleasure. His face reddened and Sylvain grinned at him, finally pulling out and allowing Felix to regain his breath, his chest heaving as he gasped for air. He eyed Sylvain’s cock eagerly, half-hoping he would make Felix blow him again and half-hoping he would fuck him instead. The lazy, smug smile was back in place now. Sylvain ran his eyes up and down Felix’s naked, sweat-soaked body appraisingly. He licked his lips.

“Lay back,” he said, pushing Felix onto the bed and crawling on top of him. He pressed his dick against Felix’s crotch and rubbed slowly against him, sliding one hand into his hair and the other around his shoulder. “Let me make you feel good.”

Sylvain bent down to nip gently at his nipples.

“Fuck,” Felix whined through clenched teeth. He didn’t have the energy to fuck Sylvain again, but his own cock quivered with anticipation and desire. 

Sylvain smirked and nuzzled against Felix’s neck. Felix arched his back and growled low in his throat, grasping Sylvain’s head with both hands and pulled him upwards. He pressed his mouth against Sylvain’s, forced his tongue into the other man’s mouth and kissed him with such passion that Sylvain momentarily stopped moving entirely, apparently too surprised by the kiss to think clearly. Felix closed his eyes, aware that he was allowing himself to be vulnerable in his need for Sylvain to make love to him. 

“Roll over,” Sylvain ordered hoarsely. His lips were swollen from kissing Felix. 

Felix didn’t hesitate to do as he was told. He was panting with desire and the onset of exhaustion, but he wanted Sylvain to enjoy himself too. He wanted to feel Sylvain fuck him with the same passion he always did, the same pure love that only Felix had ever experienced. It felt good to be needed, to be wanted and desired every day by a man he loved and respected. He hated pet-names, but he wouldn’t ever force Sylvain to stop using them. 

He could hear Sylvain fiddling with the drawer to his nightstand and uncapping a bottle of lube. He spread his legs in anticipation of Sylvain’s need, knowing that soon he would feel his hard cock pushing deep inside him. Sylvain patted his buttocks affectionately and gently spread some of the cool gel around Felix’s hole, whispering pointless, sweet words as he did that Felix could not possibly hear. He shoved two fingers into Felix’s ass, bucking against him in time with each thrust.

“Oh, you like that, don’t you, kitten?” Sylvain chuckled, wrapping his other hand in Felix’s long hair and pulling on it painfully. Felix moaned with pleasure.

“ _Yes,_ ” he whimpered, feeling his heart beat painfully against his chest. “Fuck, _yes._ I want you, I want you, _I want you_ so badly.”

“What do you want?” Sylvain whispered wickedly against Felix’s ear, pulling his head back again. “Tell me again _exactly_ what you want.”

“I want you to fuck my ass,” Felix groaned as Sylvain shoved his fingers in and out faster and faster. God it felt good, but his dick would feel _so_ much better. “I want your cock to fill me with your seed. _Please,_ Sylvain, please.”

“Since you asked so nicely,” Sylvain said, pulling his fingers out and patting his ass once more. “I suppose I can give you what you want, my sweet kitten.”

Sylvain slammed his cock into Felix, and he cried out with lust and love. He lay mostly prone on the bed as Sylvain pushed in and out in a fast, steady rhythm. He still held Felix’s hair in a painful knot around his fingers. Felix couldn’t think straight, could only moan and whimper as Sylvain slapped his ass hard with his free hand each time he thrust inside. It felt so good to feel Sylvain inside his ass and know that the other man enjoyed it too. He could hear him murmuring sweet nothings as he fucked Felix _harder and harder and faster and faster_ until he could not hold back his climax any longer. He moaned and slumped down completely as Sylvain drained his semen into his Felix, falling beside him on the bed with his eyes already fluttering closed. 

“Did you like that?” Sylvain asked him softly.

“Yeah,” Felix replied honestly. He slid an arm over Sylvain’s back, pulling him into a weak, one-armed hug. “Did you?”

“Yeah,” Sylvain breathed. “Of course. I love you.”

“I know. I love you too.”

They lay together on the bed in lazy, post-coital bliss, legs tangled and hair askew. Felix loved every aspect of their life together, from the way Sylvain dressed to purposely arouse his desire to the way he called Felix by every stupid pet-name he could think of to the way they fucked and cuddled at the end of it all. He could not think of a better way to live, a happier place to spend his life than beside the man he had loved since childhood. 

“We should go make dinner,” Felix finally murmured after what felt like hours cuddled against Sylvain’s broad chest. “All that fucking made me hungry.”

“What about your spreadsheets?” Sylvain asked lightly, stroking Felix’s hair in a long, slow motion.

“They’re just going to have to be done on Monday now,” Felix replied, kissing Sylvain’s lips gently.

“Excellent,” Sylvain said with a grin. “What do you want to order for supper, pumpkin?”

“Fuck off,” Felix grunted.

“Chinese it is,” Sylvain laughed.

Felix smiled against Sylvain’s chest and did not reply.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this little fic! It's a little different from what I usually work on :)
> 
> Love, Kami


End file.
